1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new liquid spill container, method of making same, and method of installing such spill container in position in its intended application.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a so-called manhole or fill box for use in association with a vertical fill pipe for a tank disposed therebeneath and devices of this type are identified as OPW 122 and OPW 126-AB in catalog 20 of OPW Division of Dover Corporation, bearing a copyright notice having the date 1965.
It is also known in the art to provide a liquid spill container adapted for use at the inlet of a substantially vertical fill pipe for a storage tank with the container comprising a bottom wall, side wall means extending upwardly from the bottom wall and adapted to be embedded in a fixed manner in a supporting substrate for the side wall means and container, a cover for the container, an opening in the bottom wall for receiving the fill pipe therethrough, and seal means providing a fluid seal between the bottom wall and fill pipe while allowing relative movement therebetween along a vertical axis and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,115 to Briles et al.